Fake Promises
by Coldheartedassassin
Summary: Desperate to find a cure for her sister's illness, Crystal travels the world. During one of her searches, a man confronts her holding the cure she needs. However, there is a price to pay to cure her sister. Will Crystal take it or leave it? AU (Pairings: Not yet decided, but will have hints of YuanxMartel/AnnaxKratos)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I do own ocs and parts of plot.**

* * *

There is a price to pay for everything. Nothing comes easy. However, I would do whatever it took to see _her _back to normal. I could not stand to see _her _everyday suffering. However….How far will one go to get what they want? How far will I go? Well, with what I was after I went a little too far. I pushed the limits a little too far. Now, I was stuck in a difficult situation; but before I get ahead of myself, let us start from the beginning.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1

"Nee-chan! Look what I made!" a child's voice chirped. I was busy looking over a map at the dining room table. My younger sister Alice was sitting on the floor doing crafts. I looked over at her and smiled. She painted a picture of a beautiful ocean. Alice had never been outside before due to her condition. Her breathing conditions were bad, and she could not walk well. I worked every night to pay for surgery on her legs, but even if I did get her legs working, she still could not be outside.

After Mum and Dad died five years ago, I went out to search for a cure for my sister's condition. Of course, I never left her alone. My best friends Raine and Genis Sage helped me take care of her while I was away. Alice was not young to stay home alone, but she could not take care of herself. Thus, it worried me to leave her.

A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts. I ran over to it and opened it slightly. Raine was standing there along with Genis.

"Hey guys, thanks for agreeing to watch her again. Sorry, I have been bugging you a lot," I said sheepishly.

"It's fine. We are happy to help. Besides, your books are always interesting to read," Raine remarked.

"Please, tell me that's not the only reason you come over," I mumbled as the two came inside.

Genis and Alice were both twelve while Raine and I were both the age of twenty-three. I met Raine three years ago during my travels. We both decided to help find the cure for my sister. Raine was doing it for science and others, but I was doing it just for my benefit. I eventually moved to Tokyo, Japan where Raine lived; and she began to help me a lot more than when I was in London.

I received a job at a restaurant a few days ago, but the bad thing about it was that it was also partially a bar. I was always told that bars were the worst places to be, but I was desperate.

"Alright, I'll be back at midnight. Dinner is whatever you can scavenge from the fridge. Oh and-"

"All emergency numbers are the fridge. Bedtime is at eight," Raine cut me off.

"R-right…I'll see you later." I put on my black jacket and snow boots before heading out the door. Winter had descended upon us. It was snowing when I walked down to the train station. Because we had little money and I was trying to pay for Alice's leg surgery, I had to cut off extra things. Like a car, television, and something we desperately needed, heat.

Alice and I lived in a small apartment, but rent was expensive. Thus, we had to get rid of heat. I felt like a failure. I could not take care of my little sister. Raine was a better older sister than I was. I guess I am somewhat jealous of her. I made it to the train station with time to spare. The restaurant was almost thirty miles from where we lived. I could walk there, but I would be late for work every day.

Despite the fact that the restaurant has a bar area, I have a good time working there. Every Sunday I play piano there to scrap up extra cash. However, the downside is that Fridays and Saturdays I have to work from six to midnight just to scrap up enough for the bills and some left over. Yes, welcome to my never-ending hell.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1

I finally reached the restaurant after walking two blocks from the station. A guy, who is said to be total creep, runs the restaurant I work at. At least, that is what most people say. I never met him, but from the rumors, I am hoping I do not. However, it is one of the most popular restaurants here. Maybe it is because of all the games that happen here. I walked inside and was greeted by one of the hosts, Sheena. Who by the way is said to be the owner's girlfriend. I have asked the girl, but she denied the fact.

The more I stay in this town, the more I learn not to trust rumors. I walked off toward the employee's office and hung my coat on one of the coat-racks. My attire now became revealed. I was wearing black pants and sweater. My nametag was pinned to my right chest area. I pulled my chestnut waist-length hair up into a high ponytail before clocking in. Thus, began my long night.

I was racing around taking orders and delivering food to people outside the bar area. Every now and then, I was in there whipping up a drink. I never stayed in the bar area for long. However, that soon changed. As the elderly couples began to leave, more people were starting to flood the bar area. Against my better will, I had to serve in there.

However, where my hell all began was one a fight between two drunken men began. It ended up to being a game of Russian roulette. Even one, but me and a few men and women stopped and watched it. Every click of the gun kept everyone on edge. Then, I did the unthinkable. I ran over to the man who was about to shoot and pushed the pistol up. The bullet shot through the air, but it hit the ceiling.

Everyone looked at me. I just stood there and grabbed the gun out of the drunken man's hand. I put it in my back pocket before walking away from him.

"H-Hey give that back!" the man shouted.

I pointed the gun at him and glared.

"I don't like cheaters. I suggest you shut up and leave now," I growled. Everyone looked confused until I unloaded the gun. An extra bullet fell to the ground. The man fled the bar scared. I went back to work as if nothing happened. Soon everyone did the same, and the rest of the night went smoothly….or so I thought. Little did I know that stopping that drunken person would change my life forever…

* * *

**Chan: A dream I had one night and I decided to make it into a story. No Flames, please. Also, this is a small chapter to test the waters. Review and tell me what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chan: Alright, after tests, distractions, and being annoyed by siblings; I got the next chappie up! :) Yay me! Oh and now to introduce my muse for the story. Please welcome, Colette.**

**Colette: Hello!**

**Chan: Colette, say the disclaimer.**

**Colette: Chan does not own Tales of Symphonia. If she did, Anna would not have died and Lloyd would still live with his real parents.**

**Chan: I do however, own the ocs (unless stated otherwise), parts of the plot, and things not Tales of Symphonia related (to a certain extent). Please Read and Review.**

* * *

I almost fell asleep on the train. I was in desperate need of sleep. I walked into my apartment groggy and plopped on the couch. Alice slept in the small bedroom we had, and I slept on the couch. Raine was in the kitchen by the sound of the running water and dishes being moved around. The water soon stopped and Raine came into the living room with a cup of coffee.

"Ugh, Raine, at times like this I thank you for knowing me too well." I grabbed the cup and drank it. Raine's coffee tasted like dirt, but I did not care. I was too tired to care.

"Genis is sleeping on the floor in the bedroom, while Alice is in bed. She was stubborn at first, but I finally got her to go to sleep," Raine explained.

I finished off the awful coffee and rubbed my head from the headache I was starting to get.

"You can't go on like this. You're going to get yourself sick or worse, and who is going to take care of Alice then?"

"Yeah, but what else am I suppose to do? I promised Mum and Dad I would take care of her."

"How can you take care of her if you can't take care of yourself?"

"Great question, but unfortunately, I don't have an answer. Until Alice gets her surgery and we find a cure, I have to work long hours and drink your crappy coffee."

"If you weren't so tired right now I would smack you upside the head."

"If I weren't so tired I wouldn't be drinking your coffee." I gave a big yawn.

"Okay, that's it. You are going to call in for a sick day, no exceptions. You need stay home with Alice."

"But-"

"No exceptions!"

1-1-1-1-1-1-1

I got in a few hours of sleep before having to wake up to make breakfast. Raine and Genis were staying until Sunday because they wanted to make sure that I did not run off to work. Even if they were not here, I still could not leave. Alice would have no one to take care of her. I use to have more friends to watch her, but they are back in the UK (duh). How I hate you, Raine!

However, she was probably right. I was in desperate need of a vacation from all the work I did. Still, I prefer to try to cure Alice now and relax later. I started whipping up a batch of pancakes with whatever ingredients we had left. I needed to go grocery shopping later. As soon as I started cooking the pancake batter, Raine walked in carrying Alice to the breakfast table.

"Morning," I said in a slightly cheerful tone.

"Ms. Sage told me you were staying home today. Is it true?" Alice inquired excitedly. Her eyes were full of curiosity and excitement.

"Yes, it's true." Alice cheered. I gave my little sister a plate of pancakes, when Genis walked in tired.

"Alice kept me up all night with her snoring and sleep talking," the silver-haired half-elf grumbled.

I laughed while Alice was looking sheepish. I passed the poor kid a plate of pancakes before feeing Raine and myself.

"I need to go grocery shopping today," I told Raine.

"I'll do it. Just give me the list."

"No, I'll do it. It's my house."

Raine shook her head, "I told you that you were going to stay home with Alice, no exceptions."

"But-"

"No exceptions~," Raine was practically singing. I rolled my eyes in annoyance before writing the grocery list. Screw Raine and her plans to keep me here. I slammed the list on her chest before caring Alice out of the kitchen into the living room. Genis stayed here while Raine went to the store. Genis and Alice were doing a puzzle while I was reading a book on cures.

Alice had been born with a strange disease that caused her to have breathing problems if she ever went outside. She was also born without the use of her legs, which made it even harder for her. When Mum and Dad were alive, they both tried doing the same thing I was. However, they died in a plane crash and I was left to pick up the pieces. We had little money from the expeditions they took, thus; I had to sell almost everything we owned to pay rent of the apartment we were staying in the UK.

Alice, Mum, and I were from London, England; but Dad was from Tokyo, Japan. After a while, I started taking on the cure expeditions with whatever Mum and Dad had left. Eventually it led me to the Maya Ruins, where I met Raine Sage, a half-elf professor from Tokyo. Raine promised to help me cure my sister; and in the end, I took her up on that offer. I came to Tokyo, Japan last year in April; and well, here I am now. How did a human and a half-elf get along? Well, we were both women of knowledge; and despite our races, we managed to some-how get along.

I snapped out of thoughts when my cell phone started vibrating. I picked it up and saw a call from an unknown number. I answered it, "Hello?"

"Come to the alleyway behind that restaurant you work at. Do not tell anyone or else."

"Hold on!"

The caller hung up and I closed my phone. Genis and Alice gave me confused looks. Raine would be home any minute. I got off the couch and walked over to a side table. I opened the drawer and revealed a pistol. I loaded it before putting on my jacket and sticking it in the inside pocket. Alice and Genis gave me surprised and shocked glances.

"I'm going out. Keep the door locked, and tell Raine I am sorry." I left the apartment in a hurry. I ran toward the train station, and purchased a ticket. Now, I normal would not rush out of my apartment with Genis watching Alice because some stranger on the phone told me to go meet him/her in an alleyway. Normally, I would ignore those types of calls and tell the police. However, my sixth sense told me I should go.

Raine was so going to be furious with me. Actually furious is not the word I would use. I boarded the train and sat in the last car on the last available seat. I just hope this trip is not going to be one I regret making.

**(Raine's P.O.V.)**

I was paying for the groceries when I suddenly got a call from Genis' cell phone. I answered it, and my brother started talking frantically. I was getting every other word.

"Nee-sama, Alice-chan is…and Crystal-sama is…and-"

"Genis, slow down," I said calmly. He was starting to scare me a bit. I took the grocery bags to the car as he started to talk again.

"Alice is passed out on the floor! She isn't responding to anything I say!"

"Where's Crystal?!" I inquired as I practically tossed the grocery bags in my car.

"She's not here! She left an hour ago after receiving a phone call. I tried calling her, but she won't answer her phone!"

I hung up and started driving toward the apartment. I should have known that she would do something when I was not there. However, Crystal would not usually leave Alice alone without a guardian. This was strange. Crystal did stupid things, but she was never stupid enough to leave her little sister by herself. I was slightly going over the speed limit, but this was an emergency. I tried to call Crystal, but as Genis had said, she was not answering. I growled as I drove on toward the apartment. Crystal was in for a world of scolding. I pulled into the parking lot and quickly got out of the car. The groceries would have to wait. I dashed up to Crystal's apartment, but I could not open the door.

My little brother opened the door without a moment of hesitation. There on the living room floor was Alice.

"How long has she been like this?"

"Ten minutes." I checked the girl's pulse. It was extremely weak and her body temperature was rising.

"Genis, get me some cold water and a rag."

I watched my brother dash off toward the bathroom. I shook my head. What the hell was Crystal thinking when she left her little sister alone? Genis soon came back with the cold water and rag. I made the rag wet before putting it on the lame girl's head. I lifted her on the couch before interrogating my brother.

"What happened before Crystal left?" I inquired. I wanted answers.

"Crystal-sama was reading a book on the couch while Alice and I were doing a puzzle. Crystal received a call. She shouted into her phone before the call ended. Alice and I looked at her with confusion. Crystal grabbed her gun from the drawer before leaving the apartment saying she would be back. Then Alice started getting worried after it had already been an hour. She said that she was a little dizzy, and I went to go get her some water. When I came back, she was passed out on the floor."

I put a finger to my chin as my brain started processing all this information. This was little out of character for Crystal. I mean, she never ever would leave the house without me watching Alice. Something was up for sure.

"Did she say where she was going or when she would be back?"

Genis shook his head. I glared at the wall across from me. This information was not helping me at all. Crystal was not here and only Martel knows where she is. Alice passed out, and I do not know why. I went over to the fridge and looked for the phone number of Alice's doctor. First things first, I had to take care of Alice. The "Crystal Situation" would have to wait when she got back.

However, I could not shake the feeling that something big was about to happen. Something that would not and could not be prevented.

* * *

**Chan: No flames please. Every time you flame, Colette kicks a puppy.**

**Colette: But I don't want to kick a puppy. :(**


End file.
